


Entrée [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Fetish, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Will, Will Graham - Freeform, dark!Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will no puede soportar ver a Hannibal cocinar para él.<br/>[Traducción]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrée [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entrée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296481) by [SunJoestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunJoestar/pseuds/SunJoestar). 



> SunJoestar me dio su pleno consentimiento de traducir este OS. Gracias a ella por escribir esto, si les gustó pasen a la historia original [link directo arriba de este texto] para dejar KUDOS.
> 
> Gracias a ella por dejarme traducir esto.

La mezcla de los olores inundaba el aire, golpeando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Will le empujaba profundo. Carne, sexo, sudor. Fue una cena completa.

Hannibal estaba a punto de darse placer a sí mismo, en vez de eso, él enrosco su mano en una bola esponjosa, los guantes de cocina estaban mojados por dentro, las manos de Hannibal estaban sudadas, apretando con fuerza el tejido acolchado, no podían ser vistos pero sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, era una buena cosa que él también lo usó, si no, él habría hundido sus uñas en sus palmas hasta rasgar su piel.

Will no se detuvo, parecía que él estaba buscando algo, y Hannibal sabia lo que era. Su sonido, el doctor sabia que el agente deseaba oír su voz rompiéndose de placer. Hubo algunas veces antes cuando Will le había asaltado de tal forma, y Hannibal lo dejo hacerlo, pero sus placenteros sonidos no se los daría tan fácilmente, Will tenía que ganárselos, él debería trabajar para conseguirlos.

Y esta vez lo consiguió con éxito cuando metió la mano en el lugar entre el delantal y la intimidad de Hannibal para masturbarle mientras su pelvis estaba rebotando en su trasero. Fue la primera vez que Hannibal era tomado en la cocina. Siempre él había sido quien había tomado las otras veces, quien había tomado a Will en la encimera, pero esta vez, era él el que estaba siendo doblado sobre la misma, su pecho presionando la superficie pulida, estremeciéndose mientras él tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior bajada hasta las rodillas, pero su delantal todavía atado a la cintura.

“—La comida...se está poniendo fría…” dijo él entre jadeos, mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras miraba cómo el delicioso humo de la bandeja recién sacada del horno era cada vez más fina y suave, que se disipaba en el aire.

“—Solo...termina tu entrada antes de comer el resto de la cena…” la voz profunda de Will sonó cerca de la oreja de Hannibal.

“—Dame placer antes de alimentarme...Doctor…” y Hannibal lo hizo.

Amó como Will lo sorprendió una vez más, unas cuantas veces dejo que el agente fuera el que mandara en el sexo, él apretó su ano sintiendo el aliento de su amante en su nuca, su lugar sensible fue golpeado una y otra vez hasta que no pudo soportar más el roce de la tela del delantal en el glande de su pene. Hannibal gimió apretando los ojos y apretando incluso más los guantes de cocina, mientras que un círculo de semen comenzó a crecer en una mancha en su delantal.


End file.
